Daily Lives of Nishiura Baseball Boys
by Nillum Richner
Summary: After all, they are simply teenage boys. Even they have moments outside the games, to enjoy themselves and bask in the wonder of teenage life. A set of ficlets showing the daily lives of Nishiura's Baseball Club members. Part 1: Mihashi's Dirty Little Secret... Because even the most timid one has something to hide...


Nope, the title is not some ripoff of some anime/manga title, I tell you... XD

Hey, everyone. First time actually posting a story in this site. Well, I only posted because Dairene Kezelghski (the one who wrote 'Correcting the Future') and Fleurhana Ybel (the one who uploaded 'To see with your eyes') have posted their own works for Ookiku Furikabutte (I know Dairene, by the way). I want to add some too!

How does disclaimer work? I'll just need to say that I don't own Ookiku Furikabutte, right?

* * *

**Daily Lives of Nishiura High School Boys**

* * *

**Part 1: Mihashi's Dirty Little Secret  
****Chapter 1 – That's not his, right?**

Izumi only watched as Tajima scampered over Mihashi's belongings, fishing his hands inside their teammate's bag as if he was digging for gold. A lot of thoughts immediately sprung up inside the freckled teen's mind, but days and hours of watching Mihashi and Tajima's displays had made him less responsive of their antics. But even so, Izumi could not help but wonder as to what reason made their cleanup hitter scurry over their ace pitcher's things. Izumi gazed at Tajima as he cupped his chin, elbow plopped over his desk.

"Tajima," he asked, tone inquisitive but lethargic. "What are you doing?" His question sounded a little bit serious, but Nishiura had known that Izumi was one of the most earnest of the group. Knowing Tajima, the teen would only shrug his staid words. Izumi waited for a response.

Tajima looked at him first before he wore a wide grin. The energetic teen paused and started to answer. "I'm looking for Mihashi's notes." Tajima told the other teen. "He told me that he has some notes of the subject we're going to take for the exams!" He said before he scrambled Mihashi's belongings once again.

"Oh?" Izumi groaned. He briefly deliberated Tajima's academic situation. It was probably good to hear that their cleanup was opting for a change of habits, but Izumi was not that amused. It was not unknown to all of them that aside from Tajima, Mihashi also suffered from threateningly low grades and roughly-enough school performance. For Tajima to seek help from a _fellow_ wouldn't probably help him so much. With a sigh, Izumi mustered some good words to speak out. "You know, I'd probably ask Hanai or Nishihiro for some notes." He stated.

"But–" Tajima strained one second as he pulled out something from Mihashi's bag "–I already got Mihashi's notes!" He announced as he revealed a blue notebook that he sifted through their pitcher's things. Izumi noticed that Tajima unintentionally dragged an object carefully wrapped in a plastic out of Mihashi's bag when he tugged the notebook from inside. The item landed softly beside pitcher's bag. Tajima was unaware because he was so busy grinning when he finally found Mihashi's notes. Izumi's eyes were on Tajima first, before he planted it over the stuff. The plastic bag was carroty in color and was opaque as it was thick.

With his free hand, Izumi reached out for the item. It was only when he made contact that Tajima had noticed the object. The enthusiastic teen watched as Izumi held it in his hands. His brows knitted together as he inspected the object in question.

'Is it food?' It was his teammate's sudden question, and Izumi smiled a little bit at the familiar Tajima quirk. But it was fairly obvious that it wasn't food; it was too little to be one and too soft just to be placed carelessly in a plastic bag. Izumi gave it a little pinch and realized that it wasn't solid hard. It had a cottony feel, and Izumi even thought that it might just be a fabric wrapped in the plastic. He nipped it a little more and felt a clip-like consistency in it.

"That's weird," Izumi just noted.

"What's weird?" Tajima asked as he stretched his hands to touch the object. "It's like cloth," Tajima voiced out, confirming Izumi's thought that it was some fabric. "What do you think is it?" Tajima posed him a question, as he pulled it from the other teen. Izumi eyed Tajima for a second before he replied.

"Probably some face towel," Izumi said. "It's just some normal stuff. Enough playing around with Mihashi's things, Tajima," he told the other boy. He looked at the classroom's door and wondered what took Mihashi for so long. The pitcher told the two of them minutes ago that he'd just go for a bathroom break. Izumi was only slightly concerned about the idea of leaving Mihashi's bag under Tajima's care; the pitcher's stuff appeared to have been run over by a tornado. But he only gave a half-lidded stare when Tajima started to undo the item.

When he opened the pack, Izumi noted how Tajima's eyes widened for some seconds, before his lips tugged into a full grin. If there was one thing interesting in that expression, then to Izumi it was Tajima's interested look. They knew that only few things riveted Tajima – baseball and… _porn_. Izumi wore a droll smile as he thought of the second one; the only thing he could point wrong in Tajima's thing for _obscenity _was on how he broadcast it in public. With Tajima's interest showing, Izumi craned over to him in order to see what the thing's content was.

And when he saw it, Izumi's cheeks heated up in a deep shade of red. He held an openmouthed expression as he looked incredulously at the object now over Tajima's hands. Izumi felt that he was hit by a meteor or something, since he was so dumbstruck when he finally discovered the source of Tajima's amusement. Gulping before turning his attention to Tajima, Izumi wore a stupefied expression and asked the other teen. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked, pointing at the said item, sounding too doubtful at the same time. Tajima only grinned harder.

"Yep! Sure is!" Tajima confirmed.

In his hand was a light pink colored fabric, made into a _familiar _type of clothing. With tiny little laces that adorned the hem, it made the fabric more pleasing to the eye. In Tajima's hand was a matching pair of rose-colored underwear – a _cup_ful description of a bra and a thin-lined, narrow-peeled panty. Izumi now understood why he felt that clip-like texture. But finding those items was not the biggest deal, Izumi knew. It was finding those in _Mihashi_'s possession that made it an instant matter to be thought of.

Knowing Tajima, the matter won't end up at that point.

Izumi immediately grabbed the underwear from Tajima as soon as he saw Mihashi walked past the corridor into their room.

* * *

Classes had already ended and Coach Momoe had provided the day for a break. But Izumi wasn't simply on the mood to go straightaway home. His mind was fixed upon the discovery he and Tajima made upon looking into Mihashi's bag. It really felt like an intriguing matter and the bubbly Tajima with him only fed his curiosity even more. He glanced at his bag at sides of his eyes, where he placed the items after he snatched it from Tajima.

"I think Mihashi's _jerking off_," Tajima drawled, which made Izumi look at him dubiously. Once again, their energetic cleanup hitter didn't know when to speak at the proper moment – few of their classmates were still inside the room! Izumi only cleared his throat, as a warning for Tajima to tone down his words. The cleanup hitter only raised an eyebrow and frowned a little. "But Mihashi's been going to the restroom a lot!" Tajima bellowed. "It's really becoming suspicious!" He added as he pointed at Izumi's bag. "Mihashi's just jerking off to—"

"I know what you're thinking," Izumi raised a finger in front of his lips, signaling Tajima to shush down. He felt more embarrassed for Tajima than Tajima was supposed to feel for himself. Some of the girls looked at them, which Izumi just tried to ignore. "We're in school, Tajima." Izumi started. "I won't even think that Mihashi's _that_ kind of guy." He reasoned and looked at the wall clock that hung above the board. "And maybe he has a valid reason for him to visit the restroom so frequently," he added, in an attempt discreetly chide Tajima for his thoughts.

"Then what do you think of that?" Tajima asked and followed it up with a huge smirk. "You're not thinking that it's Mihashi's, are you?" The cleanup hitter asked him, which made Izumi looked at Tajima with slight disapproval.

"_Ha_?" Izumi muttered. "Why would I even think of that?" He answered with another question. But another thought only became much obvious after he said that. _What the hell is Mihashi doing with a woman's underwear?_ Izumi asked himself. Izumi turned silent as he listed all the possibilities he could think of inside his head. But he was only pulled of his musing when Tajima spoke out.

"See? I have a point!" Tajima told him. Izumi only gave him an inquisitive expression. "You didn't see the tag in the bra?" Tajima asked him and Izumi shook his head. Tajima then smiled a lot more as he sneak his head closer to Izumi's. "You know what was written on the tag?" Tajima teased Izumi. "The bra has an _F_-cup…"

Izumi literally jumped from his seat. He slapped his hand over his chest and felt that his heart had raced up so fast. "It didn't need him to understand the implication. "Are you saying that…"

"_Mihashi_?" A deep voice resonated all throughout the room, pulling Izumi and Tajima's surprised expression towards the source. Abe was slightly curious as to why the other two looked at him that way, but only shrugged it as he entered inside. He stopped in front of the two. Abe gave them a brief glance before he spoke up. "Do you know where Mihashi is?" He asked them. However, Abe was still felt odd that Izumi and Tajima both sported some weird expressions. He placed one hand on his waist as he watched the other two with his stern eyes.

"_Mihashi's jerk_—" Izumi quickly cuffed his hand over Tajima's mouth. "Mihashi just went to the restroom." Izumi told Abe, holding Tajima under his arm. "If you need him for something, you can just wait for him to return." He added as he turned towards the thrashing Tajima. "Stop struggling too much!" He told his friend before he let go of him. Izumi just sent Tajima a somber gaze before he looked back at Abe. "Do you need something from him, Abe?" He asked. There was no practice for the day, so it was quite interesting to know why their catcher asked for Mihashi.

"It's nothing," Abe answered as soon. "I'm just going to talk to him a bit." He told Izumi. He glanced at the same wall clock that Izumi snuck a glance to a while ago. "So you're waiting for Mihashi too?" Abe tried to start a new topic.

"Yeah," Tajima answered. "Hey, Abe," the cleanup hitter called his attention. "We just discovered something really _amazing _about Mihashi today!" He told the other teen. Izumi nodded approvingly, knowing that it was a detail that Abe should know as well. The catcher only looked at them confusedly at first.

"Today we found out that—"

"_Abe-kun_?" Mihashi's voice came from the door. The three of them looked at the pitcher, with Abe quickly striding forward to approach the teen. "W-What are y-y-you doing here?" Mihashi asked and watched the taller boy stop in front of him. The pitcher glanced at Tajima and Izumi for a second before he planted his gaze back at Abe.

"I just want to ask you something," the catcher responded as he took Mihashi by his arm and slowly dragged him out of the room. Before they left, Abe peered his head inside the room and said aloud, "Just tell it to me next time,"

And then both Mihashi and Abe vanished.

Izumi gradually turned his head over Tajima. "But, Tajima!" Amazingly, his mind was able to retain the thought that floated inside him. "Are you trying to say that the underwear belongs to _Momoe-kantoku_?!" He asked the other teen, and shook him up as soon as he placed his hands over Tajima's shoulder. Tajima just burst in laughter as Izumi wobbled him up. "That's way too impossible to happen!" Izumi voiced out his doubts. "There's no way that this can happen!"

"But Momo-kan's the only one with that '_boing-boing_' thingy," Tajima gestured with his hands, cupping with chest with his open palms, and laughed afterwards. "Plus Mihashi's also a guy, so I don't think we have to worry about that!" He said as he placed his hands at the back of his head, while he gave an amused expression at Izumi.

"But you're almost saying that–" Izumi looked around at first before he continued "–that Mihashi's a _closet pervert_ or something," he stated in a soft tone. And then realization hit him. "How did Mihashi even get that if it's from Momo-kan?" He asked Tajima.

"Who knows?" Tajima answered, as he sounded so playful. "Perhaps Mihashi has some other skills aside from his pitching?" Tajima added with some giggles. He then thought of an idea as he stood just beside Izumi. "_Ne_,_ ne_, what do you think will the other guys say if they found out that Mihashi's sneaking out Momo-kan's bras and panties?" Tajima asked him, and Izumi even considered it for one second, although he managed to shake it from his head. He wore a forbidding countenance and sent them to Tajima.

"Informing Abe about it is one thing, but to let others know… I think Abe's going to blow up if this becomes big _news_," Izumi just said.

"Pft, minor detail," Tajima only waved Izumi's concern off. "We'll just tell them in secret." Tajima gave him a huge smirk.

Izumi wondered what could happen next.

* * *

- **End** -

A lot shorter than the stories I want to compete with, but I'm not exactly built to write dark-themed tales.

Thanks for reading my first work, dear readers!


End file.
